From Friendly WalMart to the Deadly Meadow
by Just.Another.Cullen.Girl.15
Summary: Bella gets pregnant and is afraid to tell Edward, She walks out of the Walmart bathroom to see a outraged Alice, Alice takes Bella somewhere quite to talk but it turns out her psychic abilitys are failing her...What will happen Next.R&R plz
1. begining

_**From Friendly Wal-Mart to Deadly Meadow.**_

_**A/N:Idea popped into mind while reading a fanfiction story... called Secret Discoverys, it is a really good story liked it lots.**_

_**You know You love me**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**J.A.C.G.15**_

Standing in the pharmacy section at walmart searching for the right pregnancy test, First I picked up a clear blue one then set it down in exchange for a First Response. I ran up to the counter sick enough as it is and quickly paid for it. "Oh, Goodluck." The lady at the check out counter said as she swiped the test across the scanner. I smiled feeling ready to throw up I threw her some money and told her to keep the change. She smiled, watching me run ecstatically to the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I removed the plastic stick from it's place in the box, and yea I won't go into detail but I am sure you know what happened next. I looked down nervously down at the test with in my hand. It was blue, inside the blue area was the word PREGNANT.

I gulped, in fear. How was I going to tell Edward.I gripped the test tight in hand and walked out of the bathroom. I looked up just in time to see, A little figure charging toward me full speed, I couldn't recognize who It was at first until she looked up and her eyes connected with mine. It was Alice.

"Bella, You stay right there." Alice said pushing through an suprisingly large group of people. I listened to her command knowing I'd be safer if I did.

When she reached me she nudged me into the bathroom looking behind her. "What is it?" I asked Alice , knowing exactly what she wanted to know. "It is Edward's Right?" Alice asked. "Is What Edward's ?" I said trying to act like I had no clue what she was talking about, when I did and she Knew it. "Bella, I am not Stupid and neither are you. So please tell me Bella, Is it Edward's ?" She asked pulling my hand out from behind my Back revealing the still blue pregnancy test. "Oh... That." I said. "Yea, Whose else would it be ?" I said, knowing exactly whose child she thought it was. " I can name one person." Alice said in disgust.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out passing a confused Edward. "Hey" I smiled, but she yanked me harder. "When we got out into the parking lot, I could feel all eyes on me. "Hehe" I giggled nervously as I passed by Mike Newton. He's changed alot since high school. He is actually married beleive it or not, Him and Jessica had ended up getting married with one kid now and another on the way. Their little Jamie, was just too cute with her emerald eyes and her sweet black curly hair.

Now in Alice's Yellow Porsche Edward had given her to babysit me while he went hunting. I liked the car alot but, I also depised it because it was a gift to keep me hostage from living my own life while Edward was away.She pulled out of the parking lot and went full speed ahead down the road. I was confused. I had no idea where she was taking me but I am guessing it was somewhere quiet, where we could talk in private... with nobody there to listen.

When the car came to a stop I realized we were near the meadow, the same meadow where 4 years ago James tried to eat me for dinner. I shivered at first. But then I remembered the lovely night Edward and I had here not but a week ago. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled. "Oh NO !!" Alice screamed. The place was indeed quiet but we weren't the only ones there. I would have thought that Alice being psychic and all she would have been able to see this coming but apparently not. Out of the darkness, well the darkness of the woods that is, sprang a fiery haired creature. I fell to the ground as the creature toppled on me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!" I screamed in horror as I looked into the dark Red eyes of VICTORIA.

Alice charged at her but, easily Victoria shoved her away. Alice banged into her Porsche leaving a huge dent in the side, she let out a hasp and charged again, Victoris looked at me and rolled her eyes, Oh god she was going to kill Alice , and then she was going to kill me. If only It were Edward here now, and Alice seeing this so they could all come and save us. "NOOOOOOOOO !! " I shouted. "Take me. Leave Alice out of this."

"No Bella I refuse, Kill me now if you wish." Alice pleaded.

Victoria ran towards Alice, Alice danced around her, dodging her every attack. "Run" She mouthed to me, I nodded and turned to run when, Something launched at me. I fell to the ground. It ripped at my throat, and soon enough everything went black and Alice's scared shrieks and painful gasps became silent. Had I died ?, Had Alice ?, What about my baby?, What about Edward ?, What about Jasper ?, What about...

_**A/N: Plz R&R I hoped you liked. THX A BUNCH**_

_**you know you love me**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**J.A.C.G.15**_


	2. Author's note

**A/N:**___Well, from the rude reviews I have gottenfrom some ppl I think I'll continue for the others who were not mesn about this, I will continue this story... I was going to make a sequel but then I decided nah ppl put this on alert so just coontinue it so I decided I will. Later in the day I shall start it and you shall have an update later tonight._

_Thx Band-Geek-012 and boogabooga13 for at least being nice about your reviews I mean come on..._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO,_

**J.A.C.G.15**


	3. That was a dozey

_

* * *

_

Beep...Beep...Beep...The sound of a heart monitor going off in the background.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

What has happened? I don't know where I am. I-I-I remember wal-mart and the meadow but, what is going on?

"Edward !!" I shoutred hoping to hear his voice.

"Jasper, Emmett someone !!" I still shouted, no answer.

The area around was pitch black as far as my eyes could see. I could har a faint wimper, I don't know whose it was. I couldn't remember anything. "Edward!!" I screamed... But, still no answer.

The picture of me jerking Bella out of the hospital to the meadow, just to keep a secret from Edward, I could have killed her...Oh my God...what if I did? Is that her faint wimper I hear? "Bella !!" I screamed oput in disbelief.

"A-a-alice." someone murmured lightly just enouh for one to hear.

"Bella is that you?" I cried hoping for her answer to be yes.

"Bella?" I questioned again, now praying for her answer.

"y-y-yes this is m-m-me." She stammered quietly.

"Thank god... Are you alright?" I asked in concern of my bestfriend.

"Bella."I asked, the area was still pitch black as far as my eyes could see.

"I-I-I don't think so, I-I-I feel dehydrated and extremely weak, My mouth is terribly d-d-dry and it is g-g-getting harder to b-b-breath." Bella whined in a low raspy voice.

"Bella?" I asked

"What Alice?" She asked slowly.

"Is it dark out?" I asked.

" I don't know, I can't see anything my eyes are c-c-custed with b-b-blood." Bella answered rasply.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"T-t-tell what?" bella asked faintly.

"That your eyes are crusted shut with blood?"I asked.

"You can feel it on your eyes...alice why do y-y-you ask?" Bella asked faintly.

"I can't see anything...Bella it is pitch black I-I-I can't even see you." I said scared of what is happening.

"A-a-alice, it isn't that dark I can tell it is sunny out." Bella answered.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked bella.

"No should I, I just know were here and I am not with Edward. I don't remember how and why were here...where ever we are." Bella answered unsure.

"Well you see, we were at walmart and you told me well, I saw that you were pregnant. When I found you at wal-mart, you weren't ready to tell Edwrad so we came to the meadow to talk about it and Victoria showed up." I said

"W-w-what?" Bella questioned.

"VICTORIA HURT US!!" I shouted at a hurt bella, after I did I knew I shouldn't have.

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep... heart monitor beeping steadly _

_Edward stands in the corner of there large house as he looks down on the two hospital beds before him. He shkes his head as he begans to pace back and forth. _

_Emmett stares down at the two innocent girls and realizes how lucky these two had gotten. When they found them Bella was on her last breath of life and Alice still had a little left in her. _

_Jasper sat beside Alice holding her fragile little hand in his bear-like one. He kissed her forehead gradually. He looked over to Edward and mouthed the words I am sorry three times as he turned to look back to his fragile Alice._

_Rosalie stood in the corner shaking her head muttering under her breath every couple of minutes there would be a fight between Edward and Rose which would later end as Edward on top of Emmett hitting him in the face._

_Carlisle stood in the middle of the two girls, checking their vital signs and and Bella's heartbeat..._

_Esme confotred the two girls, every so often she'd walk around both girls and goive them a kiss and a hug and whisper something in there ears._

_The girls Edwrad then Walked over to Bella and kissed her,hugged her and layed her fragile hand in his cold one. "I LOve you Bella Swan..." He cried._

_Edwrard's eyes then filled with tears. Who knew it was possible for a vampire to cry...When Edward leaned down to kiss Bella's soft lips a tear fell from his eye and landed on her lip, she flinched. Edward backed away and wiped his eyes. Bella's eyes began to open. Everybody stood there speechless as she said..."Whoa that was a dozey"..._

* * *

**Bella's being awake brought joy to everyone but Alice's yet to awaken... What will happen next... review and find out. You review... I update. More reviews More Updates. No reviews well... you do the math. Hope you enjoyed more to come.**

**A/N: Hope you liked it I wasn't quite sure on how to write this chapter.**

**thx a bunch,**

**J.A.C.G.15**


End file.
